Black Bird
by Yonahdoxie57
Summary: Dean and Cas are out on a routine mission in a certain large city when Cas is jumped in an alley by people who want to steal his gorgeous feathers to sell for profit. They use a drug that painfully forces Castiel's wings out. Dean comes to the rescue but when they think they're home free they encounter a surprise attacker. Hurt!Dean Hurt!Cas, No smut. Whump. Destiel if you squint.


_I don't own anything to do with Supernatural, it's plot or beautiful character development._ _Enjoy!_

"Ahh black feathers, absolutely gorgeous. They'll fetch a high price indeed." The British accent of the thin man rolled out of his lips as he gazed down at the beautiful ebony.

"You can't have them." Cas hissed and pulled against the Enochian restraints holding his hands and arms taught above his head.

"Hmm. Actually I can. You know, normally we'd wait awhile longer for the meds to kick in so you're much more docile during this part of the process but you had the decency to break my nose earlier so consider the pain a tid bit of payback." The Man took two steps back and motioned for the two lab-coated individuals to begin. There were various sizes of pliers on a silver cart that was wheeled closer to him. Each took a pair and flanked Cas each grabbing a chained wing tip. Cas tried to struggle against the drugs they had administered. He couldn't put his wings away, couldn't hide them from view. He tried to pull them close to his body but the Enochian chains kept them uncomfortably stretched out. His hands were also in Enochian cuffs hung from the tall ceiling. The bullet, made from angel blade silver, was still in his left shoulder, just above where one might think a heart would be. The wound bled through his white shirt down to his belt. When both persons, a professional looking young man and a young woman, each grabbed a delicate feather in a pair of pliers, Castiel's breath hitched. He shut his eyes and he winced when they pulled simultaneously. The feathers were brought to the silver table and placed down gently on a sterile cloth with great care. A small amount of blood was seen in the tips of each quill. The thin man leaned in to inspect them.

"Stunning." He breathed.

"Go to hell." Castiel seethed.

The man just smiled back at him, then turned around to leave closing the metal door behind him. The man and woman neared the angel once more and expertly chose which feathers to pluck next.

Dean was becoming frantic by now. Cas wasn't answering his phone. They split up just for a few minutes to see if they could cover more ground that way. The city was bigger than the towns they normally hunt in so he was a little out of his element. Cas was drawn down a thin alleyway by what sounded like a child crying. When he turned the corner at the end he was ambushed by three people. He swung at the tallest persons face, most likely breaking the nose. Then Cas was suddenly shot high in the chest and shoved into a back door. Cas was half carried half dragged down a long hall into a sterile looking room and before he could do anything about it they raised his hands above his head and the Enochian handcuffs were slapped on. Then a large syringe was shoved into the side of his neck. Cas grunted.

"What are you doing to me? Who are you?" He pulled on his restraints.

"My name is Simon. I'm with the British Men of Letters in the Artifact and Ingredient Acquiring Division." He stepped closer to Cas and the heels of his dress shoes clicked on the pristine floor. "You, my feathered friend, will be donating your precious angel feathers for the use of spells by our operatives in the field."

"No I won't." Cas' deep voice threatened.

"Wrong. The serum we injected already will not give you a choice in the matter."

"Stay away from me." Cas grumbled. But his protest did nothing to impede the two others from gathering their implements and moving towards Cas with a silver cart on wheels. Each took a pair of pliers in their blue gloved hands and stood at either side of the angel waiting for his wings to appear any second.

"Ahh black feathers, absolutely gorgeous." Simon was very pleased.

Dean went back to the last place he saw Cas and walked down the street he knew Cas was going to scope out. He turned his head around checking every niche. He came to a poor man with a large beard sitting on the ground against the wall begging for change. Dean reached into his pocket and gave the man a twenty dollar bill.

"Oh! Thank you very much young man." He smiled up at Dean and spoke with a thick smoker's voice.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just get somewhere safe and warm tonight and don't waste it on drugs or whatever."

"It's my lucky day!" The bearded man was elated.

"There you go, what a great attitude mister."

"Well thanks to you, and that other young man, I can buy something decent to wear to an interview I have this week and get a shower too!"

Dean knew it might have been Cas. He wouldn't pass up a beggar and he probably gave more than Dean had.

"The other guy did he have a trench coat on?"

"Yup, you must know him. Makes sense. He was as pretty as an angel."

"Yeah, I know, right? Hey, did you see which way he went? I'm looking for him."

"Yes sir, nothing escapes me eagle eyes. He went down there." The man gestured with his thumb over his shoulder and pointed down the thin ally. "I hope you find him, son."

"Thanks a lot. Hey and good luck on that interview!" Dean started to head down the ally, reached for his gun and angled it down in front of him. Dean came to a door. The only way out of the ally without going back. He swallowed hard and cocked his gun. He tried the door but it was locked. Dean stood back and shot it then powerfully kicked it open. About 200 feet away, near the end of a long hallway, was a thinner man who began to reach into his suit coat for his gun when he was immediately fed a bullet between the eyes. Dean marched towards the body and was surprised with himself that his shot was so accurate. He turned to the metal door the man was standing near and kicked it open. Without hesitation Dean buried bullets into both people standing on either side of his angel. Both bodies were dead before they got to the ground and the metal pliers from their hands skipped across the hard floor.

"Cas!" Dean pocketed his gun and ran to his best friend. Dean grabbed Cas' face on either side and lifted it to meet his. Cas' eyes were half closed and he moaned at the sudden movement. Dean called to him again still urgent but this time softer. "Cas. Hey come back to me buddy."

"Dean…" Cas was barely conscious. "They drugged me… Something weird. My wings… don't look at them." He pulled eyebrows together and finally was able to look Dean in the eye.

"Oh, okay. Okay, I won't look. But we need to get out of here. Can you, like stow them away?" Dean was nervous. He didn't understand that seeing an angel's actual wings was supposed to be a sight for heavenly eyes only. And there was Dean looking at them with his naked eye. It made Cas feel so uncomfortable.

"Not until… It's the drug they gave me." He barely got the words out.

"Okay, I got you. Okay. Well I'm going to take the cuffs off." Dean tried to remain calm but right now he was nervous about staying there for too long.

"Please do." Cas' wrists ached from bearing most of his weight. Dean went out to the thin man in the hallway and searched his pockets for the key to the cuffs. When he released Cas from them he tried his best to simultaneously catch Cas before he fell. Dean was only able to ease his falling. He came around to kneel face to face with the broken little black bird in the room.

"Hey. Is that better? Take it easy. Holy shit you're bleeding a lot." As Dean pulled open the trench coat and began to quickly unbutton his shirt and loosen that iconic tie Cas added.

"Shot."

"Geez." Dean found the bullet hole and leaned over his shoulder to look for more blood. "There's no exit wound."

"It's made from the same silver as an angel blade. It's stuck in." Cas was getting better at being coherent now that the cuffs were off. Dean looked around and spotted a nice pair of long needle nose pliers on the cart. He picked them up and knelt down again in front of the kneeling Castiel. Dean reached up with the tool but Cas automatically reacted violently and grabbed Dean's wrist gripping it tightly.

Dean jumped at first but he knew what he needed to do. "Cas. It's me."

"They...They used those things to take my feathers from me. It hurt."

"Those bastards." Dean gritted his teeth. "I'm not here to hurt you. You know that. But this is gonna hurt. I need to get that bullet out. I'm sorry it's going to hurt." Dean met Cas' clear blue eyes filled with worry.

"I know. I'm… I'm scared, Dean."

"They broke your spirit." Dean replied.

"I feel weak." Cas admitted.

"It's the bullet. Let me take it out." Dean was concerned he wouldn't be able to change Cas' mind then he was surprised when Cas slowly loosened his grip and let go of Dean's wrist.

"Okay. I'm ready."

Before he would change his mind Dean grabbed his opposite shoulder and dug the pliers deep into the wound without warning. Cas screamed through gritted teeth but Dean remained focused. Another few seconds passed then Dean carefully pulled the bullet out and dropped it on the ground making a noise like a dropped quarter on the sidewalk.

Cas relaxed under Dean's grip and breathed heavily. Dean threw the offending pliers across the room. Cas leaned forward putting his head down landing it in the middle of Dean's chest. Dean took the opportunity to hug whom he loved like a brother and hold him until he felt safe again. When Cas' breathing slowed at last, the embrace ended and Cas sat up again.

"I'm sorry."

"No no no it's alright." Dean smiled softly melting away the furrow in Cas' brow. Dean looked through the opening in his shirt the material was still bloody however the wound was completely gone. Cas rubbed his wrists and the red marks were gone. Cas inhaled deeply, closed his eyes and the sound of chains falling on the cold floor rang to the high ceiling. Dean cautiously looked to see and the stunning black wings were still there in all their glory. Cas stood up without struggle and reached down to offer Dean a hand up.

"What about… Your wings?" Dean asked sheepishly. He didn't want to step on any fragile topics.

"My grace is working the poison out but whatever it's made from is strong. It's going to take some time."

"I didn't want to hang around here but I guess we have no choice. There weren't any others were there?"

"No just the three." Cas looked at the two young people sadly. "You didn't have to kill them Dean."

"Yes I did." Dean didn't skip a beat. "C'mon we don't have to stay in this room."

Dean turned to the door and just as he began walking towards it it opened. The wide open door revealed the older man from before who was begging for change.

"You." Dean breathed.

"Are you an angel too?" The kindly man asked. Dean turned realizing the man had a full view of Cas' wings.

"Um. No. I'm not an angel. Listen-"

Dean was cut off by the sound of a loud gunshot. The man had pulled out a gun and shot Dean.

"A waste if an angel bullet then." The man spoke harshly.

Dean was in shock and landed on his knees still upright.

"Dean!" Cas yelled and began to run to his friend. When the man pointed his gun at Cas and another gunshot rang into the room. This time it wasn't his. Cas was fine. It was Dean's gun that was still pointed straight out. The man who passed as a homeless man on the street, who thanked Dean for the money and lied about how he would spend it, laid on the ground, dead.

"Dean." Cas tucked his wings behind himself and ran over and just in time before Dean lowered his gun arm, dropping his weapon and he began to lose his balance. Cas caught him in his arms and held his friend close.

"Dean!"

"Mmm, hey."

"Dean, I can't...I can't heal you. It was an angel blade bullet. I can't remove it with my grace." Cas breathed fast looking over Dean's facial reactions that were remarkably calm.

"Then, do it the old fashioned way." Dean lifted his dark T-shirt to reveal his skin and a bleeding bullet hole in his lower stomach. "He's a poor shot." Dean grinned painfully.

"I don't think I'm qualified."

"Crash course: One, take the bullet out. Two, apply pressure till the bleeding stops. Three, don't die." Dean's dry humor went right over Cas' head.

"Okay." Cas lowered Dean to the floor and choose a pair of pliers. He came back nervously huffing. "Okay." He breathed again.

"I might pass out on you." Dean stated calmly but it only caused Castiel's face to show more concern. "Go ahead, Doc."

Cas timidly leaned and dug the plier tips into the wound and Dean's back arched in pain. He yelled out and grew weaker and his back lost its tension and Dean passed out. Castiel lost focus and looked up at Dean's closed eyes pausing the plier work. He then refocused and through internal encouragement got the bullet out. He smiled and was about to tell Dean out of excitement then he remembered he wouldn't hear. Cas stood up and looked over to the cart again. He pulled the cloth out from under his plucked feathers, balled it up, and went to go press it against Dean's wound. He was losing too much blood too fast. Cas focused his thoughts and energy under his hands. He could see the intestines that were damaged and was able to stitch them back together with his grace. Cas tried to replenish Dean's blood next but he couldn't. He refocused after the setback and tried to close up the outer wound. He succeeded! He opened his eyes and removed the cloth to reveal a closed wound. He was pleased. It was much harder to heal Dean with this drug in his system and the work he was able to do depleted him of more strength than he expected. That and having to keep his wings out with or without his permission was wearing him down as well.

He decided he should rest while watching over Dean till they could both walk out of this awful place. Cas tucked his hands under Dean's knees and behind his shoulder blades before carefully scooping up the dead weight and straightening his own legs to stand. Cas limped weakly over to the right wall of the room, it was the least littered with blood or strewn feathers at this point, he set himself against the wall resting his back and one wing behind him for cushion. He then carefully shifted Dean so that he could be cradled in Cas' other wing and rest his head and shoulder on Cas' hip. The two sat, legs outstretched alongside one another, eyes closed. Cas was working on catching his breath and he tilted his head upward displaying his strong Adam's apple. A few moments later the angel calmed down, and he waited peacefully for Dean to recover.

The first thing Dean felt was warmth. Next was a slight headache and something so silky and buttery soft he had to open his eyes to determine what it was.

"...Cas?" He breathed. He came to the realization that he was laying on the ground, next to the angel that had just saved his life, wrapped gingerly in the very lovely wings he was told not even look at. Dean blushed high in his cheeks and he shifted trying to sit up using his arm for leverage. The movement woke up the napping angel.

"Dean? Dean, thank God. I...I was worried." Cas moved and helped Dean sit up all the way.

"Hey, yeah I'm good. Thanks to you."

"I didn't do much. It's my fault this happened to you. It's always my fault." Cas tucked both wings behind his back and looked at his hands that now rested in his lap.

"Dude, take a compliment for once. And this was not your fault. Don't talk like that. I should have listened to Sam."

"About what?"Cas looked up with the adorable head tilt of confusion and inquiry he normally wore.

"It's just that before we left Sam said to keep a close eye on you. Because it's L.A., the city of angels, he said there were a few fanatics around town that would love to get their grubby hands on you. So when I couldn't find you I...I panicked."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"Stop it! You have nothing to apologize for! I should have said something to you about it but I brushed it off. I didn't think these people would be so organized."

"They were British Men of Letters."

"Those fucking bastards. I'm gonna-"

"You have done enough."

"Well we're taking all these feathers with us in case their friends show up when no one reports in. I'm not letting them have a single one."

Cas was slightly honored to have Dean be so outwardly protective of him. While his smile grew his wings began to fold back into the unseen sleeve they were normally in. Cas felt the weight float off his shoulders.

"Awesome! Let's get out of here!" Dean celebrated but in the inside he feared he might never get another chance to see those glossy black wings.

Castiel watched Dean stand up and begin to gather the precious ebony trophies. After he had them, Dean noticed the sticky blood at the end of each and turned around to look at Castiel.

"Cas… I'm sorry they stole these from you. It's not right. I'm sorry this happened to you." Dean's gentle words struck a deep chord.

"Thank you, Dean."

"And I just want to say. Your wings…" he wanted to say what he felt but was worried he might cross over a line. "They're just so…" he searched for the right word that wouldn't be offending but profound enough. "They're really perfect."

"Dean...how…" Cas stuttered.

"Shit. I'm sorry! Was that wrong to say?" Dean started to apologize.

"No, it's alright. It's just that no one has ever complimented me on them. Angels don't really take the opportunity to scrutinize or praise their brothers and sisters on looks. You see black wings are an abomination. It's saved for the angels who will most likely fall from heaven. I don't wear them proudly."

"What? C'mon. An abomination?"

"I suppose it suits me."

"Shut up."

"But-"

"I said shut up. I don't care what those dicks call you. It's not true. They're supposed to be your family. Sam and I are your family now! Those ass hats can go to hell." Dean growled low.

"Thank you, Dean. Those words have profound meaning me." Cas stood up using the wall to balance his weak body. Dean tucked the feathers into his coat pockets and walked over to help his angel.

"Here." Dean lifted Cas' arm over his own shoulders and he began to walk him out the way they came in.

"Dean, sincerely, I'm honored to be concerned as your family member."

Dean's ears reddened because it carried as much meaning, if not more, for himself but he wouldn't admit that to Cas right now.

The two made it outside and walked back down the alley towards the street with the people. Cas took his arm back to walk under his own power.

"Let's get the hell outta this city and go home. This was a long shot anyway."

"Yes but didn't Sam say-" Cas began.

"I don't care what Sammy said. You're still hurt and I got shot. We're going home." Dean was adamant. He wasn't going to let anyone else in this crazy city lay a single finger on Castiel. He wanted to get the heck out of Dodge and take Cas somewhere safe, like inside the Impala on the way home ideally.

"Dean, I appreciate you being concerned for my well being. I will be fine. But you on the other hand… I couldn't replenish all the blood you lost. I'm sorry."

"Dude, don't apologize for saving my life."

"That's not what I was trying-"

Dean smiled and slapped him across the back so hard it made Cas jump a little.

"Shut up, Cas."


End file.
